This invention relates generally to energy measuring systems. More particularly, this invention relates to energy measuring systems particularly adapted for use in conjunction with devices which include movable load supporting means (such as material transfer cars, crane hooks, block and tackle, and the like), motor driving means, connecting means (cable line) connecting the motor means to the load supporting means, and improved apparatus for measuring the energy expended in moving a load and translating the measurement into a signal corresponding to the weight of the load. The invention is particularly adapted for use in skip car hoisting systems used in conjunction with and for feeding of blast furnaces and hence the invention will be described in detail in connection with such systems.